MacKayla Lane
MacKayla Lane (Mac for short) is the main important character in the entire Fever series. She is a 23 year old female. Mac is the adopted daughter of Jack and Rainey Lane and biological daughter of Isla O’Connor. Mac has blond hair, green eyes and, she had an idyllic, sheltered childhood in the Deep South. When her biological sister, Alina, was murdered and the Garda swiftly closed the case with no leads, Mac quit her job bartending and headed for Dublin to search for Alina’s killer herself. Shortly after her arrival, she met Jericho Barrons and began reluctantly working with him toward common goals. Among her many skills and talents, Mac can sense and track objects of power created by the Fae, including the Sinsar Dubh. -Moning, BurnedCategory:Characters Category:Fever Series Characters Category:Darkfever Characters Category:Bloodfever Characters Category:Dreamfever Characters Category:Faefever Characters History Isla O'Connor, Mac's biological mother, was possessed by the Sinsar Dubh ''while she was pregnant and a copy of the book was imprinted onto Mac when she was in the womb. Born May 1st in Ireland, she was quickly given up for adoption to Jack and Rainey Lane. They were told never to bring her back to Ireland and brought to live in Ashford, Georgia. Growing up, Mac had nightmares about the cold. While she lived in Ashford, she bartended and took college courses, living a relatively happy, mundane life. Alina's murder left her devastated and Mac went to Ireland to find revenge. Appearance and Characteristics/Abilities MacKayla is often described as a gorgeous bombshell beauty. She has long beautiful silky blonde hair, stunning bright green eyes and golden tan skin that's hotter than the sun. Mac is tall with legs for days and a incredibly lean and curvaceous body. She's small in the waist and busty on top with killer hips and thighs. Barrons describes Mac as Barbie-like. When she meets Barrons, he makes her cut her hair short and dye it black. She uses the Spear of Destiny as her weapon. Sidhe-seer Abilities Mac has the ability to sense Objects of Power and can null Fae by touching them. Sinsar Dubh Abilities Mac can summon crimson runes, tame K'Vruck, turn invisible, and has access to a seemingly unlimited pool of power within the copy of the book inside her. Other Abilities Mac is made immortal by a potion Cruce gave to her, which gives her incredible healing powers. Relationships Jericho Barrons He discovers that Mac is a Sidhe-seer and teams up with her in order to track the ''Sinsar Dubh. They are inherently distrusting of one another but have an unshakable connection that keeps them together. They understand each other well enough that they can communicate without words. Mac denies her feelings of lust towards Barrons, while Barrons denies his emotional feelings towards her. They keep one another at a distance, calling one another by their last names, except near-death situations and when having sex. V'lane and Darroc put an especially difficult strain on their connection. It isn't until Mac accidentally "kills" Barrons that she realizes her feelings for him, but Barron's anger at what he sees as her betrayal prevents them from being together. By the end of Shadowfever, Barrons and Mac have established their love for one another and have a somewhat stable relationship. Mac helps Barrons kill his son, who had been only capable of suffering after being tortured to the point of insanity. Barrons makes it clear that he is willing to break any rules that The Nine have in order to stay with Mac. Barrons is making steaks in the end of the last book ( suggesting even he can be domesticated). V'lane V'lane is a Seelie Prince. He persuades Mac to help him find the Sinsar Dubh on behalf of Aoibheal, the Seelie Queen. He is a highly-sexualized Fae, and often uses his enhanced sexuality to try to persuade Mac to have sex with him. He is what Mac calls a Death-by-Sex Fae because he has the ability to turn the people he has sex with into pri-ya, ''sex addicts. He has given Mac some of the most intense orgasms she ever experienced without ever touching her. As part of the bargain between them, he offers Mac the Cuff of Cruce. Mac refuses. V'lane offers Mac his name on her tongue and the power to summon him whenever she chooses. After she is raped, Mac becomes immune to V'lane's sexual persausion. V'lane constantly dotes on her and tries to get Mac to leave Barrons in favor of him. In ''Shadowfever, V'lane ultimately betrays Mac and reveals that he is Cruce, one of the Unseelie princes, and one of her rapists. The real V'lane was murdred a long time ago. Alina Lane Mac's older sister who is also adopted. She moved to Dublin to attend Trinity College, where she met Darroc and discovered her sidhe-seer gifts. She is brutally murdered on behalf of Rowena by Dani O'Malley. Jack and Rainey Lane Adoptive parents of Mac and Alina. The first time the Lanes saw the girls, Alina was wearing a yellow skirt and sweater set. Mac was dressed all in pink with a little rainbow ribbon tied around a wisp of her hair. The Lanes assumed that the girls' mother was dead, although they were never told this. At one time, Alina became ill, so they looked for the people who had the girls at the beginning. However, the church was burned to the ground, the adoption agency had closed, and their private investigator was unable to locate a single ex-employee. "They" were people from a church in Atlanta. Mom and Dad couldn't conceive, and had been on an adoption waiting list for so long they'd nearly given up. But one day they got a call that two children had been left at a downtown church, and a friend of a friend of a church's pastor's sister knew their counselor, who'd suggested the Lanes. Not all couples were willing to accept, or had the financial means to take on two young children at once, and among the biological mother's lengthy list of requirements was that the children not be separated. She'd also insisted that if the adoptive couple did not already live in a rural area, they must move to a small town and agree to never live in or near a city again... He opened his eyes. "The first promise we had to make to the adoption agency before they'd even consider putting us on the list of prospective parents was that under no circumstances would we ever let either of you set foot in Ireland." Bloodfever, Ch 6 Dani O'Malley Dani is a 14-year old kid, who is much like a little sister to Mac when they meet. Mac is protective of her, to the point that she makes a deal with the Grey Woman in order to save Dani's life. They battle side-by-side like warriors. In Shadowfever, Mac finds out that Dani leads her to the truth of Alina's death. Even though it wasn't by Dani's choice, this weighs heavily on their relationship and distrust is formed between them. Dani avoids Mac, until Mac corners her and chases her into the Hall of All Days, where Dani changes. Darroc Darroc, aka The Lord Master, was Alina's boyfriend. He seems to take an interest in Mac and her abilities and Mac believes he is the person that killed her sister. Darroc kidnaps Mac's parents in order to assure Mac's compliance but ends up sending her to the Hall of All Days accidentally. After Mac believes she killed Barrons, she pretends to team up with Darroc so that she can get as much information from him as possible. She feigns an attraction towards him and dyes her hair blonde, like Alina's, to seduce him. In Shadowfever, Darroc is killed, it is revealed he did not kill Alina, and he remains only as a seed of doubt between Mac and Barrons. Christian MacKeltar Mac views Christian as a "normal" boy when they meet for the first time. She ignores him for the most part, until he reveals that he knows information about Barrons, wards, and the Sinsar Dubh. She tries to get as much as possible from him, but Christian has a tendency to disappear. They flirt occasionally but their relationship never becomes romantic. On Halloween, he gets lost in the Hall of All Days and Mac makes a rash decision to rescue him. As they try to escape, Christian almost dies and Mac feeds him Unseelie flesh for healing purposes. He heals, but directly afterword, he starts to go through frightening changes and Mac loses him again within the mirrors. The next time she sees him, he has become an Unseelie Prince. Even though the reason behind his change is unclear, Christian blames Mac for his change and the Unseelie portion of him hates her. Eventually, he learns to control his Unseelie side and Mac saves him again, from the Crimson Hag. Rowena When Rowena and Mac meet for the first time, Rowena chastises her and takes her for Pri-ya scum. Later, when Rowena realizes that assumption was wrong, she attempts to bring Mac to the abbey but Mac refuses, due to Rowena's prior behavior. Rowena even goes so far as to send a group of girls to jump Mac and force her to the abbey in order to take the Spear of Destiny, resulting in a casualty. The two have constant power-struggles in their attempt to persuade the sidhe-''seers at the abbey to follow their agendas. They grow to be quite bitter towards one another, especially after Dani leaves the abbey to be with Mac. In ''Shadowfever, the ''Sinsar Dubh ''manipulates Rowena and Mac finds out that Rowena was the actual murderer of her sister and that Rowena had been using her power of mental coercion to force obedience in the abbey. Mac kills her as she is possessed by the book. Isla O'Connor Mac's birth mother. Malluce Malluce is a wannabe vamp who worked for the Lord Master. Mac stabs him with her spear Ryodan Jericho Barron's associate and second. Plays a part in convincing Mac to kill Barrons. QuotesCategory:Shadowfever Characters “Time heals. No, it doesn't. At best, time is the great leveler, sweeping us all into coffins. We find ways to distract ourselves from the pain. Time is neither scalpel nor bandage. It is indifferent. Scar tissue is not a good thing. It is merely the wound's other face.”